Sister's Revenge
by HadiedaughterofHades
Summary: After Hadie,Sonny,Christine,and the new girl Charlie get to camp and find Hadie's long-lost brother. Sonny almost gets killed. Now she is having nightmares about it and is falling in love with Diego, but will death keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson characters...Rick Riordan does. So you might also notice that this is a sequel, but I sort of have started over on the first on so it might take a while but I like the second so I went ahead and posted what I had.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

I was running away from her. I didn't even think about what she was going to do to Hadie, I just kept running. Then I hear a scream that sounded like death. I saw Hadie with a dagger straight through her chest. I felt my body go numb. I hear her brother, Diego, scream her name. I see a girl attacking Skye. Skye runs away but she ends up giving me a threat. "I will get revenge, but it will not be me doing it." I didn't know what she ment by that but right now all I cared about was getting Hadie help. I ran over praying to my dad for help. All I saw was blood and she was dying. "Don't you die! You will make it you hear me?" her brother yelled. I felt bad for him. Hadie and Diego were just reunited after Diego was was kidnapped by the goddess of love. Then I feel it...

I woke up with a start remembering my dream. I just wasn't a dream though, it was the past. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen to me. I looked at my chest to make sure that I wasn't stabbed through the chest as well. I knew I wasn't but I could never be sure. I got out of bed when someone startled me.

"Well, I guess you are going to go to breakfast in your pjs because we don't have time to wait for you." said my head counsler Will. I guess you could say that will was cute but he was my brother and it sort of bothered me to know that I was related to like fifteen of the hottest guys, and I wasn't able to date one. Well then again there was Diego...he was very cute, but he was my friends long lost brother. I couldn't do that. I took a deep breath and looked at Will.

"I can get dressed in one min. so please wait till then. Pretty please with a cherry on top?" I asked sweetly.

"I guess...but you have one minute." Will said grugingly. Will was a pretty cool guy. He was apperently named after a camper named Will Solace, who was also a son of Apollo. Will always looked proud to know that his name came from him, the hero of the Apollo cabin. Will was also pretty sweet and protective of us, well I should say my sisters and I. He would do anything to protect us, but the guys were on their own. Which sadly ment that us girls got just about anything we wanted while the guys had to fight over the rest.

"Sonny! We are leaving so hurry!" said Janay. Janay was like to only one who understood me, and why I didn't want to go to healing practice. She had a stocky build for a child of Apollo, but she could wrestle any Ares kid and almost win. She had blonde hair and leaf green eyes. She was the nicest person you could ever meet.

I quickly got out of the bathroom and got in the back of the line. I hated being last in line but I had no senority so I had to deal with it. As we were walking I saw Diego helping Hadie walk to their lonely table. Hadie looked so pale that I was worried, but just by the look she threw me when she saw me said it all. Not to go near her to help unless she really needed it. I have to admit it, but when Hadie was close to death that horrid day all she cared about was getting us all to safety, and afterwards she admited only to me that she knew what Skye was going to do and that she thought she was going to die. Instead she lived which concerned me because she said that she was supposed to die then. She said that she saw Hermes telling her which way to go, but I had brought her back. I was so lost in deep though that when Janay said "Sonny!" I jumped.

"What?" I asked.

"Offerings." she said. Thats when I knew that I had been standing there looking like a fool.

"Oh, thanks" I whispered. I felt so sick and stupid at that point that I wanted to run back to the cabin. I quickly ate my tuna salad and left. I knew that the new Ares girl, Charlie, was looking at me with pitty. I shook my head and walked off toward the arena. It was mostly quiet except for Hadie trying to practice with her sowrd. My celestial bronze dagger was nothing like her 3 foot stygian iron with stygian ice sword. I walked over to her knowing that I would get yelled at, or so I thought."Hey." I said. She looked at me and nodded her head. I could tell that her wound was bothering her. My dad, Apollo, healed her when I begged for him to do it. It looked impossible and my father knew it was but somehow she made it even though he said that she would have to die for us to survive. Well she lived so I guess we are going to die.

"Sonny, stop thinking about it. You need to let it go." She said with determination in her voice. I knew that she was right but I didn't want to let it go.

"Its' all my fault, Hadie. I saw what she was going to do and I did nothing. I ran away from her. You weren't her real target I was. It is all my fault." I said numbly.

"Sonny, it's your fault that I am alive. Don't even try to argue with me about this cause I will win."

I huffed knowing she was right. She was so stubborn that she belived that Skye wouldn't come back. She belived anything she wanted with all her heart that it was impossible to tell weather or not she will just argue with you or fight you for what she thought was right. As I turned toward her again she was gone. Then I saw a hole open in the trees. I ran toward it thinking that maybe it was Skye. Something flew out of the hole straight to my feet. It was Hadie. "Omgs! What are you doing in a black hole?" I yelled.

"I don't know." she said as if asking herself. Then she fainted so I carried her to the big house.

"Chiron!" I yelled. I knew it was after hours by now but this was an exception. "Chiron!" I called again then I heard the door open and carried her in.

"How did this happen?" Chiron asked with surprise.

"Well she was telling me that her getting hurt wasn't my fault then she dissapeared. The next thing I know there is a black hole and she get flung to the ground." I said gasping for air when I finished.

"I see." he said calmly. I was thinking about how old he might be then I asked the first question that popped into my head.

"You know what happened down there. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I do know what happened. It is only for children of Hades to experience. If they wish to tell you then you may listen. Will you please go get Diego? He seemed a little worried when Hadie wasn't eating."

"Yes sir." I mumbled. I didn't want to talk to Diego. I knew that he blamed me for his sister's NDE, or near death experience. Then I remembered that Hadie was telling me it wasn't my fault when I knew it was. This was way complicated even for a child of Athena to figure out. "Diego?", I whispered,"We found Hadie and Chiron wants to talk to you." I said to the cabin. Then Diego walked out and said something to me that I didn't hear.

"Hey." he said again. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Chiron wants to talk to you."

"Ok?" he said confused.

"Your not in trouble." I reassured him.

Diego looked at me with a smirk and walked off. I didn't know what that was about but I thought it wasn't that he liked me. No. He wouldn't like me at all. He hates me and that was final for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up to Chiron calling my name.

"Sonny," he whispered, "meet me in my office."

I got up and headed toward the big house. I wasn't sure what was going on but it didn't look good to me when I also saw Charlie and Diego. I ran up the porch step and all the way to Chiron's office.

"Good-Morning Sonny. Why don't you go sit and wait for the others." He said. I sat down and started to practice my Latin. It was now required to practice Latin for 50 some odd years now so it was difficult.

"Good-Morning Diego, Charlie. Why don'y you guys go sit with Sonny and I will tell you what is going on." They sat and Chiron took a deep breath. "A saytr has found a demi-god in New York, New York. She is young and very powerful. We need you to go and get her before the monsters do. Argus will drive you to the school. I have already packed your stuff so there is no need to keep Argus waiting. Bye." We all stood up and grabbed the backpacks Chiron handed us. We walked down the hill where Pelus the dragon was and then got into the white delivery van.

"I wonder how old this van is." said Charlie getting in.

"Over fifty years. Thats what I know." I responded pointing to a photo of a guy and a girl hugging eachother. "Yuck." I said still pionting to the photo.

"Hey guys. I think we are almost there." Diego said looking at Yankee Stadium. Then the van stopped in the middle of a parking lot.

"Is she in the stadium?" I asked Argus. He nodded in response. "Great." I muttered. "No suoviners what so ever kay guys." I heard muttering and complaining but overall no one objected. We were walking down the sidewalk to the stadium when were saw a girl with a kitchen knife. She was trying to hide it as her teacher came by.

"Now Lucille, we don't carry knives around. Follow me." Thats when I knew that her teacher was the monster.

"Come-on guys." I said hushed. They followed me. I saw the monster and instently knew that we had almost no hope. "It's a Manticore." I told Diego and Charlie. "Stay here." I said. They were trying to argue but I gave them one of the glares I picked up form Hadie and they stopped.

"Mr. Thorne. I am afraid that I don't believe that you are really a teacher. I know that you are a monster so why don't you just go ahead and show me your real form so we can get this over with." The girl named Lucille said.

My mouth gaped and I must have made a sound because the little girl turned to me and said "Go away mortal. There is nothing to see here."

"My, my, my...you can't even identify another demi-god now can you." The monster told Lucille.

"Another what?" she started, but then she saw my bow and arrows and my dagger. Her eyes widened.

"Why don't you face me Manticore. I think I am more of a challenge than a little girl." I said trying to get him away from her. Unfortanely it worked and I had know idea how to defeat one. Then Diego stepped up beside me and I knew we were most-likely going to die.

"Very well." he said slyly with a grin. I noticed Charlie lurking in the shadows close to the little girl. Then she snatched her and put her hand over Lucille's mouth so she wouldn't scream. Diego tapped my hand and I felt my heart flutter and my stomach felt like it had butterflies. Then he attacked. I ran to the van and loaded my bow. Diego ran at the monster and tried to stab its foot but he was brought down by what looked like a dart.

"Diego!" I sceamed. He couldn't be dead. The monster was looming over him now so I shot and prayed to my father to make my arrow hit his heart. It did. I ran over to Diego. "Diego? Are you still alive?" I asked with worry in my voice. He nodded his head, but his body was shaking badly. I pulled the dart out of his neck and placed my hoddie on his wound. "Don't worry. We will get you to Chiron."

"What happened?" asked a new voice. I turned to it's owner and saw Greg the saytr.

"Well, we found Lucille the demi-god and the Manticore alone. The monster shot Diego in the neck with a dart and now we have to get back to camp. Now." I said quickly.

"Oh. Wait who is Lucille? The demi-god that I found is right here." He said quizzicly. I felt like I turned to stone because she looked excactly like the person who wanted to murder me. Then I knew what Skye had ment by her getting revenge but not her doing it. She was going to have her sister kill me.

"Lucille is with Charlie. Can you go and make sure she is one of us?" I ask slowly.

"Sure." he said gently. Diego was still on the ground losing blood because he took my hoodie off his neck to reajust.

"Diego!" I yelled at him. "Just what do you think you were doing?" I ran over to him and put my hoodie back in the place I had it. "Don't EVER do that again! Do you hear me?" Gods! I was yelling at Hadie's brother, but not for Hadie. I don't even know why I was yelling at him. Now I was mad at myself. "Everyone get in the truck!" I yelled while carrying Diego toward a blue truck. I put him in the back and got into the driver seat. I opened up the panel below the stering wheel and then I hotwired the car. "Everyone here?" I asked

"Yeah..." Everyone mumbled.

Great. I thought. Everyone is mad at me. "Oh well it was bound to happen sometime." I muttered.

I drove us back to camp and everyone crowded around us when they saw that Diego was almost dead, and that we had brought home two seven year old demigods. Will came up to me running and gave me a 'told you so' look. I started thinking that maybe I should have gone to healing class but banished it from thought. Then everyone gasped. I turned and saw my suspisions confirmed. Aroura was a daughter of Zues, and I was going to possibly die by her seven year old hands. Then there was a louder gasp and Lucille was horrified to see a purple icon with grapes pop above her head. Then Mr. D came foward smiling and hugged the girl. We NEVER thought that we would see Mr. D hug someone, or actually smile. Then I had a bad feeling and I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. Thanks for the review...I will not change my story though because I like it the way it is but thanks for the consideration...BTW ANYONE CAN REVIEW..**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

I woke up with a start. I only remember a warning that I heard last night. "She will use your friends to kill you." It ran through my mind over and over. Then I heard a thump. "Sonny!"

"Oh no.." I started, trying to prepare myself for what was coming. Then I got tackled by a girl with gray eyes and another girl with dark brown eyes. I noted to myself that if any of them were to betray me, I would be dead. The gray eyed girl's name was Christine. She is pretty awesome and funny, but if you betray her she will make a plan that is fool proof to hurt you. Her mother is Athena so she also has a short temper. The other girl... well I guess you have already met her.

"Christine, Hadie, will you please get off of me? I asked as nicely as I could. They both nodded. Then I saw Charlie standing in the door way. I held out my arms to her and she hugged me. It was awkward since we both didn't like being touched. I got out of the bed and noticed that I wasn't in my cabin. "Where am I?" I asked and then felt stupid as soon as it left my mouth. No one answered because they prabably figured that I already knew.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Diego asked while walking in. If he didn't talk I would have never known that he was there.

"What is going on tonight?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"Capture the flag. Will you be on my team?" Both Hadie and Christine said/asked at the same time.

"Isn't that Will who decides?"

"Well the Apollo cabin is splitting up so there will be enough campers on each side." Christine said.

"It's the Hades cabin with Ares, Aphrodite,Hypnosis,Hecate, Zeus,some of the Apollo, and Poseidon cabins. The rest are on the Athena cabin's side." Stated Hadie counting on her hand.

"Umm I will have to go and talk to Will later. Why don't you guys go while I talk to Chiron." I said quickly and in a tone that said No arguing. I ran to Chiron's office around the corner from the hospital. "Chiron! I need to talk to you." I said coming to a stop.

"Slow down, what is it Sonny?" He asked with a sweet tone.

"I have another warning. It told me that she will use one of my friends to hurt me." I said quickly.

"Well then", he said looking like he was deep in thought,"keep all your friends very close." Then he left.

"Great.." I muttered. "That was helpful." I walked out of the big house only to be greeted by my cabin. "Hey guys!" I said. They all started to hug me and I started to feel like I was being squashed.

"Ok guys get off her." Said a playful voice. I turned around and saw Janay standing there at the archery line. "Go on. Get ready for tonight." Everyone groaned.

"Where is Will?" I asked.

"He's at home. His mother died, and he is taking it hard." She said sadly. We all loved Will's mother. She was like my mom...or at least that's how I want to think of her.

"So whose team are you on?" I asked trying to get my mind off the sadness.

"I haven't decided yet. I was hoping that you would decide first."

"Well I guess I am going to go to Hadie's team. It looks like the Aphrodite campers aren't going to play."

"Yeah. Well I don't know how Hadie did it, but she got all the kids from her uncle's cabins to go to her team rather than the Athena cabin side." Janay said.

"Well, she might have gotten Taylor to use his charmspeak on them. Taylor has had a crush on her since she got here so it would make sense."

"Yeah, sorta like you and Diego..." She started, but then trailed off. "So I guess I am going over to the Athena side so got to go!" She exclaimed. I just was lost in thought at what she said about me and Diego that I almost didn't see her wave bye. "Me!" I thought, "Like Diego?" No it must be some misreading. With that I trotted off.

*Three hours later*

I heard the conch shell horn. The game had started. "Taylor, Michelle, and Tina. Gaurd the flag." Commanded Hadie. That was a good group. Taylor, a son of Aphrodite, has charmspeak, Michelle, a daughter of Hecate, has very strong magic abilities, and Tina, a daughter of Ares, is the Cabin leader so she is great with any weapon. "Archers, go up into the trees and shoot down anyone who goes down the first defense. Josh, take everyone down to the first line. You are the first defense comander. Choose your second and third. Sonny, Charlie, and Diego follow me. We will find the flag. Everyone got it? Listen to your commander. Oh and Rose, you are the arecher's comander." Everyone nodded and left. I followed Hadie with Charlie and Diego. I knew this was going to be dangerous since Christine was our enemy.

"Hadie, don't you think that we could shadow travel to the flag with them?" Diego whispered. Hadie nodded.

"Charlie grab my hand." She grabbed Hadie's hand and was taken into a black hole thing and they were gone.

"Sonny, I need you to take my hand and close your eyes while blocking out your thoughts." Diego whispered in my ear. I just nodded. As soon as he took my hand I could feel my own fear and hear my deafened screams. It felt like I was getting torn apart. Then it all stopped. I opened my eyes to see Zeus's fist. Then I realized that we were alone.

"Ok guys. Diego is going to shadow travel back with the flag and we are going to make a distraction." Hadie said.

"I don't think so." Said a voice behind us. I turned my head only to see Christine and two of her siblings. I saw Hadie tossing the flag to Diego. He tried to shadow travel, but I could tell that he was tired.

"Run!" I yelled at him taking out my two wicked hunting knives. Diego nodded and started to run. Christine tried to get around us, dodging my knives, but not Hadie's sword.

"_I don't think so._" Hadie said in a mocking tone. Then, there was a clashing of swords. I turned toward Micheal only to see his dagger.

"Ha! Too bad you are slow." he laughed. Thats when I kicked him in the face. I brought my knives to his arms and stabbed him. He yelped in pain. I looked to my right to see the other Athena kid on the ground. He didn't get back up at all. Charlie ran over to help Hadie, but Hadie yelled something and then things started coming out of the ground. They were skeletons. Fifty skeletons plus Hadie attacked Christine. She ran for the nearest climbing tree with Micheal. Then we ran to the boarder and saw Diego cross it. Everyone cheered when the flag turned charchole gray with a black helm in the center. Then we were called for a meeting. Everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys...I really think that you should review so then I know how you like this because I am not so sure about it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO  
>Thanks to the ONE person who has reviewed so far! I hope that you like this considering I was writing it at like midnight... ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

We all ran to the dining place wanting to hear what Chiron had to say. I knew what was already going to happen and I was going to be in trouble. "Campers! We have a new prophocey. Settle down at your tables and quiet down." Yelled Chiron. The new oracle stood up and recited the prophocy.

"Child of Sun your birthday was before

One war stopped yet another one will restore

Your friend's and lover's sister's death

You will be in for one last breath

Be ready to be distraught

By a kin of forethought

Death, Lightning, Sun, and Owl

Only four will return while one howls

Beware child of Sun

For this might be the end of your Fun"

Everyone just sat at their tables looking over at my table. I stood up and said "I accept this quest." Then I heard gasps and whispers. Chiron stood up and said.

"Very well Sonny. You may choose your four campers." Everyone looked at me astonished. I could feel myself trembling with fear. I nodded to the Hades table and both Hadie and Diego stood up.

"Christine and Aroura." I said.

"What! I just got here and now I have to leave! I am seven." Shouted Aroura.

"Aroura you have to go. You are the child of lightning." Said Chiron gently. I turned and headed out.

"Sonny!"

"What is it Janay?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I wanted you to have this." She said handing me a small bag. "It's a medical kit so you can help someone. I also put the learning guide in there too in case you needed it." It is too hard to get mad at Janay because she always does nice things. I decided in my mind.

"Thanks." I said, sounding a tad depressed.

"Can I just ask...how did you know that the prophocey was refering to you? It could have been any of us."

"Well. I just know." Janay stared at me with pity. She shook her head and then left with a wave. I ran to my cabin, wanting no one to see my tears. I felt distraught. I was leading everyone to their death and it was only to get Diego's dead sister back. I fell asleep only wishing that I could just die. There I was, in Arizona. I looking at three five year olds'. I instantly reconized Hadie and Diego, they were the only ones with the dark chocolate brown hair. Then I saw another little girl. It must have been Atlanta, thier sister. She had Black as night hair in ringlets. Her eyes were as blue as stgyian ice. Her skin color was paler than Hadie's and she was taller than both of her siblings. If I didn't already know that they were triplets, then I would have thought that she was the oldest. Then I felt the fear pulsing from Hadie. I saw her mother grab her wrist and drag her inside. Diego and Atlanta followed. They went to the basement and they started to cry. Then one by one they stopped crying. I heard a voice, it was sweet sounding, but harsh as well. It was Aphrodite. The mother was yelling at her children to run but they did't comprehend anything. Then there was a bright flash. I saw Hadie, Diego, and the mother turn away. Atlanta burned to ashes. When the flash of light was gone, there was no Diego, or Atlanta.

"Sonny. Sonny wake up!"

"Huh? Will? What are you doing back so early?"

"I needed to come back. I couldn't stand to watch her go into the ground." Will said glumly.

"Well welcome back to our _wonderful_ camp." I said sarcasticly.

"Are you ok? I heard that you accepted a very dangerous quest. Please tell me its not true." Will said with worry in is voice.

"Will, I am so sorry. I need to die. It wasn't Hadie who was supposed to go to the underworld for a short while on the last quest. It was supposed to be me." Will looked at me with horror on his face. He started to look sick.

"Don't say that. Never say that again Sonny, do you hear me?" I didn't answer. I just turned around and closed my eyes.

"Night Will." I said. I started to cry, but all that mattered was that I was ready for what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Pretty please with a madeusa on top...FINE it can be a cherry.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO... Or Maduesa. So hope you enjoy...I have been staying up late writing all my chapters. So if I am grumpy, you can tell in my chapters. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I woke up with tear stains on my face. I got all my stuff packed up and saw Will looking at me. He looked hurt. "What's wrong Will?" I asked.

"Nothing...just try to be safe please. I don't want to lose a sister as well as my mother." he said. His voice sounded hollow, and I felt responsible. I sighed.

"I'll try." He nodded.

"Swear on the river Styx." He muttered.

"Ugh...I swear on the river Styx that I will try to stay alive, and come back to see my brothers and sisters." I murmmred with dread. I swiftly walked out of the cabin to get Hadie and Diego. I knocked three times then went inside. Hadie was asleep on the bathroom floor and Diego was snoring on the couch. "Holy Hades...these two can sleep on anything!" I whispered to myself as I remembered Hadie sleeping on the rocks in Tyler, Texas and Diego sleeping in a tree. "Time to get your lazy zombie butts moving!" I yelled. Hadie hit her head on the counter top and yelped. Diego was still sleeping on the couch. "Ugh." I went over to him and started singing a Justin Bieber song. That woke him up quickly.

"Holy Zeus! What in our messed up world are you singing?" Diego yelled/asked.

"I was only singing _One Less Lonely Girl _by my favorite artist." I said acting hurt.

"Please never, ever do that again. Please."

"Ok...i guess."

"Oh and by the way, you are so lucky that Hadie didn't hear that because she would flip."

"Good to know." I said feeling worried. I left them to pack the rest of their things and went to Aroura's cabin. I knocked three times when I heard "Come in." "Hey." I said to Aroura.

"Hi. Just wondering, but did a girl named Skye ever come here?" She asked.

"She did. Skye was one of my best friends...but she tried to stab me. Instead, she almost murdered Hadie. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..." She said way too quickly.

"Well we are going to leave right after breakfast. I just stopped by to let you know." I said wondering why she asked. I left her cabin only to run into Christine.

"Whoa!" she said.

"Hey. What are you doing over here. I thought you would have been checking your bag to make sure you had everything packed."

"I do. I just woke up the Hades kids again. I swear...they are Morpheus's kids. They can sleep all day and anywhere. They can even sleep while standing!" Christine exclaimed.

"Yeah...well thats Hadie and Diego for you." I turned toward the dining hall where I would eat breakfast alone. It turned out that there was a strange teenager at my table. "What are you doing? This table is _ONLY_ for the Apollo cabin!" I screamed.

"Way to go. Making your father feel bad for sitting at his table." He grumbled. I gasped.

"Oh my gods! I am soo sorry Apollo, father, SORRY!" I squeaked.

"Calm down. I'm just joking." My father said playfully.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the prophecy is more than a twist...it's ment for someone else in your group too."

"What?"

"Just remember what I said ok Sonny...I don't want to loose you like I lost your mother and Will's." I looked down at my feet.

"Don't worry...you won't." I promised. I sat at my table after standing and looking at where my father sat. I had only seen him once before, and that was when I had gotten my hunting knives and bow/braclet. I guess he was a better dad then Hades. Hadie and Diego had never seen their dad before. I went to the offering place and scraped half of my food in the blaze. "Please help me understand the prophocey and protect all my fellow quest members." I whispered. I quickly ate and went to the big house steps. I sat there waiting.

"Sonny! We are ready to go, let's go!" yelled Christine.

"I'm coming." I grumbled. I trudged down to the camp van and got in the back. 'Great.' I thought. I was squashed next to Diego and I felt like I was blushing like an Aphrodite girl.

"Are you ok?" Diego asked me his voice full of concern. I didn't answer, I just looked straight ahead and didn't move or talk.

"Stop at Yankee stadium." I demanded. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Was I? No, I was just plain insane. I needed therapy, but I refused. Ha you might have thought I was serious, but I wasn't. "We can just steal, I mean "borrow", a new car." I said trying to stuffle a chuckle. They all still looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"Ummm Sonny...your on fire." Aroura stated.

"I'M WHAT?" I screamed in a high pitched octave. I looked down and saw that they were right. I was literally on fire! Well now I know that I am not flammable like the rest of them. Then I started laughing like a maniac. 'Not a smart thing to do infront of Diego. Wait what?' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong><em>REVIEW NOW PLEASE!<em> Ok so I am NOT a begger but I want to know what you all think. I am contemplating on printing out my story and giving it to a very old friend of mine. (I have known her since I was in second grade and now I am going into tenth.) So please review...It would make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! So I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while...I have good reasons' but it won't really matter anyways. So here is chapter six and DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>So when I finally moved from "space-out" mode I was thrown out of the car. "Oooff!" I gasped.<p>

"Are you alright?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing really. Just forgot how to breath for a second." I snapped. All I wanted to do was to get this quest over with. To me it felt like it would take forever.

"So I think we should take the train to St. Joseph. Then we will have to go by foot to the ruins of Hollywood." Diego thought out loud. Hadie nodded her head in agreement while Christine started to object.

"I think we should just go by foot the whole way so we won't be caught by the invaders. If we do get caught on foot, we won't have to jump off a train in the middle of no where." Christine argued.

"If we go on foot though we might not get to the entrance to Hades as fast as we would by going on a train!" Hadie shouted. The two "friends" were glaring at eachother. This was not a good start.

"Guys! Stop glaring now!" yelled Aroura. She was so quiet that she almost gave me a heart attack. "I agree with Diego, so we should go the the train station before there are no more tickets." She said with a glint in her eyes, daring anyone to argue with her. No one did.

"So..." I said trying to break the ice. Everyone just looked at me like I was turning into a gorgon, but something was different. They all had fear in their eyes. "What is going on now?" I said too rudely. I turned around only to see a glaring god, or I should say three glaring gods. "Umm...who are you?" I asked in a squeaky voice. Diego immediately pushed Hadie and I behind him.

"Ummm...Diego? I don't need your protection." Hadie huffed. Diego just looked annoyed. Hadie got out from behind him and growled "What do you want Ares? Why are Phobos and Diemos with you?"

"Why, the little strong one is worried about our wants. I guess she is going to apologize for what she did to my girlfriend." Ares said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Aphrodite, the ugly little wench, got what she deserved for killing my sister and taking my brother. Not to mention killing my mother!" Hadie said, her voice slowly rising. "And, let's not forget who won the battle between me, you, and your wench." At the mention of the battle, Ares eyes were smoldering with hate. I guess he never truely forgets defeat.

"Some big talk for one so small." He angrily retorted.

"Well, at least I don't have a big head and admit it." She snapped back. Everyone was looking in surprise at Hadie. She just never learned to keep her jaws shut.

"That's right and don't...wait! You little corpse-breath worm! I _will_ kill you." Everyone looked at Hadie with some new-found respect. She had won against the war god twice! Unfortunately we all also shivered to the thought of what he might do to Hadie.

"Do you want to lose a third time Ares, or should I just pretent you won?" Hadie asked with her voice dripping with sarcasm this time. Ares just glared at Hadie like he wanted her to beg for mercy while apologizing.

"What battle are they talking about?" Aroura asked.

"Well.." Ares started.

"Actually, I think Sonny should tell you since the egotistic one might get it wrong, Hadie interupted.

"Ummm...sure. Ok, so it was when we found out where, the so called wench was holding Diego captive. She dared us to a duel, three demigods against two gods. The problem was that Hadie was wounded badly, and I wouldn't let her fight. So Christine and I took on Aphrodite and Ares, but Ares broke my leg and arm, while Christine was unconcious. Then Hadie got to her feet and started battling the two gods. She broke Aphrodite's grindle and took Ares shield. Ares tried to control her weapons, but the weapons she was using were from gods. The gods tampered with the magic of the weapons so that it wouldn't seem like a weapon to Ares's power. Therefore, Hadie won with three hundred skeleton warriors at her side and some black shadows." I said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at Hadie and started backing away from her. Even her own brother. Ares just chuckled and stood where he was.

"Those so called black shadows were the fears of everyone in the battle. I saw myself being defeated, but look i'm _still_ going to try and defeat you. I just can't believe that another demigod beat _me_ in a fight."

"Ares, why did you come here?" I asked suddenly finding my voice.

"I just wanted to tell the puny hero that her sister never truly died, she just left for a while in one's clutches." he stated.

"Wow! Ares used a big word, let's give him a gold star sticker!" Hadie said with sarcasm.

"Why you...!"

"Save it Ares. You need to leave." A new voice said behind us. I looked around and saw a guy wearing leather. He looked like Diego and Hadie, just without the constant sarcasm.

"Hello children." He said coolly.

* * *

><p><strong>So I totally think that you should reveiw...it would really help me write faster 'cause then I would know if people are actually reading this. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_So, I have been gone for awhile and I know nothing will make up for that, but I have worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy! _

**I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

The man in the leather outfit just looked at us like he wanted to kill us. "Dad?" Hadie asked.

"Hello Hadie, Diego, and friends. I see you have already started your quest." said Hades in an icey voice. "Well i'm here to give you all some gifts from your parents." He said like it was a chore. I was itching in anticipation just to get moving but I couldn't ignore Hades or else he would literally send me to the fields of punishment. I was getting nervous now because it was taking him forever to get the stuff out of his very unorganized bag. "Aroura, here I have a pair of earings for you."

"Ummm...thanks?" Aroura asked/stated while looking at me for support. I just nodded. While giving Aroura some nonverbal support, Christine got a jacket that changed as the backround did and Hadie got a Stygian Ice dagger.

"Diego, here." Hades handed Diego a battle-ax. It was as dark as nightmare and I could feel my fear rising. Thats when it hit me. His ax could radiate fear just like Hades's helm of darkness; this wasn't good. As far as I could tell only Hadie and Diego didn't notice the energy coming off the ax in waves. "Hadie and Diego, I also have this for you, and remember that things and people change over time. Expect the unexpected." After giving his children a picture and the unhelpful advice he left in a shadow of darkness.

"So any clues on where to go?" I asked the Hades kids. The were both staring at the picture as if it had told them they were going to die. "Ummm...Hadie, Diego? Are you guys alive?" I got some glares in reply so that was good but I didn't like the silence.

"Sonny, do you remember where I am from?" Hadie asked with a shaky voice.

"Ummm...yes. You came from Tucson, Arizona right?" I said. All Diego did was nod and thats when I started to get worried because Diego was usually the talkitive one out of the two. "Whats wrong guys. Tell me now." I demanded. All Hadie did was hand me the picture. It was of a girl laughing and she was pale like Hadie and Diego but thats all they had in common. The girl had ice blue eyes and black hair. She was actually tall unlike Hadie and Diego and thats when I saw something in the backround. I froze. In the backround was a mirror and it just so happened to be our enemy who was taking the picture. Skye had found Hadie's and Diego's sister. This was not good at all. I started to get chills up my spine like we were being watched. Then I passed out into endless darkness. When I saw a sudden light I went toward it. When I reached the sorce of the light I realized I was in a flashback. I saw Skye in the underworld walking toward a girl. "Hello Atlanta, I am Skye. Your sibilings sent me here to fetch you. They miss you terribly so, why don't you come with me. I can take you to them." she politely said with a edge of sympathy. "I promise I will." she vowed. Something told me that she was lying about it. "

"My brother sent you? But I thought that he hated me along with Hadie. What are you really doing here?"

"I hate your sister and the only way to get back at her is to form an allience with you. You must be stronger that her since she is pretty weak now, or even dead."

"You hurt her. You did what I was going to do! Why did you have to take my chance away from me? I need to kill her inorder to come back to life fully. If she is dead then I must kill my sweet brother." Atlanta looked scary. She had the same glare as Hadie, but hers wasn't as scary in a way. It was like she didn't have any emotions in it.

"What do you mean by fully? Aren't you already alive?"

"No, I must kill someone who shares the same blood. Why don't we form an alliance? That way I can have a way to them."

"Sure...but why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you be keeping this a secret?"

"I am telling you this because if you betray me, I will kill you with my own two hands Daughter of Zeus." Atlanta said with a voice that I have only heard once. I could tell that she ment it because Hadie used that voice to make her threats come true. Atlanta was using the fear from Skye against her. Atlanta then looked around and said; "There is a presence from the future here. We must leave, oh and Daughter of Apollo, if you ever want to see Skylar again, I suggest that you tell no one of what you have heard." I was still with fear.

"Daughter of Apollo? Sonny! Shes here! That must mean Hadie is still alive! We must hurry." Skye exclaimed with enthusiasm. Then I was thrust back into my wonderful present. When I woke up my head was pounding with pain. I looked around only to see my friends fighting the dreaded empousa. She always was trying to kill me! She stalked me from Tyler, Texas all the way to camp. I got up and pressed my braclet. I know I was never that good with bows and arrows but this, I felt like I could do. I notched my arrow and let go. The arrow narrowly missed Aroura and got the Empousa inbetween the eyes.

"Who shot that?" Aroura exclaimed grabbing her chest.

"Ummm...sorry. I did." I mummbled. Everyone looked at me with a gleam in their eyes.

"OH MY GODS! You are alive! You have been passed out for four days!" Christine and Diego yelled.

"Psh...of course I am." I said confidently. "Nothing will keep me down for long."

"But weren't you out of action for four days." Aroura reminded me.

"Ummm...yeah. I was but that doesn't matter any more. Now we go onward!" I yelled. We all started to move when I suddenly felt dizzy. "On second thought lets stay here for the night." Eveyone looked at me weirdly but Hadie. When we had a fire going I sat next to Hadie. "Hadie I need to talk to you. Its important." I whispered to her. All she did was clutch her head in pain. It looked like she was gasping for air. I grabbed her hand and was thrust somewhere else.

"Skye! Hand me the scarf!" It was Atlanta.

"Coming!" Skye was holding an old scarf that belonged to Hadie. It was one of the many things that we had used as a bandage to keep her broken arm in place. "Are you in her head yet?"

"No! She is fighting me. She knows that I am strong, but something is wrong. I should be stronger! I can't use her fears against her!" Atlanta exclaimed worridly.

"Try harder then! You must be stronger than her!" Skye screamed.

"Skye! She is using my own fear against me. I must keep trying, I must be the one of the prophecey! I will not stand for her to defeat me! Skye! She is here." Skye then picked up a dagger, it was the one that almost killed Hadie! She started walking towards me, but I couldn't move. She brought the dagger down to my chest. I screamed in agony. I started having flash backs about Hadie in the woods come back to me. Then all around me turned into a golden room. I looked around and then I saw my father.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Hey Sonny! How are you feel'in? Everything alright?" He asked like nothing happened to me.

"Dad, I just got stabbed and then I wake up here when I should be with my friends to warn them about what Atlanta is going to do. I have to save Skylar and..." I trailed off. His face had a look of amusment.

"Dear, you do realize that this is just a dream right?" He asked stiffling a laugh.

"How was I supposed to know?" I exclaimed

"You could have looked at what you are wearing." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I looked down and saw that I was wearing my dream outfit. I had a hoodie on over a signed JB shirt! I did a little happy dance in my head, not wanting to embarress myself infront of my dad. "So I guess you want to know why you are here?"

"Ummmm...do you really need an answer?"

"Did you just answer my question with a question?

"I just answered your question with a question and you answered my question with another question. Did that really just happen?"

"So wait, did you just.."

"Stop! You are making me confused!" I yelled.

"Thats how you need to stop your enemy. You need to make them so confused that they won't be able to predict what would happen next. Now it's time for you to go back to your friends. Bye Sonny." That was when I felt a pain that would have matched no other.

"Ahhh!" I screamed my head off. When I looked around I saw that time must have paused because Hadie was still holding her head and Diego still had his stick in the fire. Thats when I looked down. I saw where the dagger went into my chest. I collapsed and then Hadie looked fine. She looked around and sceamed my name. I knew that I had to tell her there and then. "Hadie, your sister. She..."

"Shhh...don't talk. I have to help you. Christine! Get the book from her bag!" Hadie yelled.

"Hadie...you have to listen to me." I stated.

"No! I can feel your life force fading away, don't speak!" Hadie sceamed in my face. I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I started to think that maybe I should tell Diego. Then I thought about what Hadie said...she could feel my life force fading away? Ok now that was new and scary. When I looked over at Diego I could see the same expression on his face that Hadie had. I guess they really could feel my life force fading, but I wasn't going that easily. I felt Christine hold my hand and then she put this liquid on my wound. I screamed in agony. This was definitly something that I will not like to experience again. It felt like someone had sent one thousand rats to eat me alive. Slowly and painfully I started to feel better. I got up and saw that my wound was almost gone. I got up and scanned my surroundings. I must have been out of it for a while 'cause everyone was asleep, except for Diego. I stumbled over to him.

"Diego? Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." Diego said bewildered. "So whats' up?"

"I had a vision. It was of Atlanta...Diego i'm so sorry, but she is going to try to..." There was a rustle in the bushes. Then I saw a figure move out from the shadows. I gasped for air when I say who it was.

"Atlanta!"


End file.
